Tony Stank
by BellatrixAnnabethZivaEmilyPren
Summary: I originally I posted this on Tumblr. Basically, this girl likes her job to much to ever call Tony "Stank".


It started with that damn delivery man and him calling me Tony Stank. That led to everyone, I mean everyone, calling me Tony Stank.

I often hear people yell out "Stank" instead of "Stark". If they are outside of the team of Avengers I promptly fire them. There was this girl who always smirked when she heard the name but never actually referred to me as that.

Well, not to my face.

Though, she apparently had worked in Stark Tower for a couple years and I actually had talked to her before. I never actually noticed to her, she wasn't important for me to notice. She was cute.

She just barely reached five feet tall and had shoulder length hair that was mahogany colored that was probably natural because since I've noticed her, her roots haven't changed. I also noticed that was also incredibly sarcastic, like me. She didn't seem to mind my jokes, she actually liked them.

So, me and Captain AARP had our, for lack of a better word, intense argument all I wanted was a drink. I had been going over to my office and I went to JARVIS connect me to your headset that lets you hear what I'm saying.

"Hey, (Y/N). Could you get me a scotch?" I sorta half yelled.

"No problem, I'll be there in a second," You said with what sounded a very happy voice. Sooner than I expected, you walked into my office and with a small bucket filled with ice and a bottle of scotch and in your other hand you had a cup and put it on the L shaped table I sat at. "So, I heard the yelling between you can Captain America."

With a smirk and as I stood, I though about it as I grabbed the bottle of scotch and took it out of the bucket as you walked around to face me and leaned back onto the table. I moved the chair I was just in away from us.

"Well, I think Captain Ice Age would understand my point a little better if he weren't a million years old and didn't have his powers from a bottle," I said as I picked up and used the cup to pick up some ice. "I actually worked for mine."

I opened the bottle and pour about a shot into the glass.

"Well, some people do say that you aren't anything when you get out of the suit," You said as you crossed your hands in front of you and cocked both your head and eyebrow.

I smirked as I took a sip of scotch.

"Well, outside the suit I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I think people tend to forget about that," I said as you laughed and I took another sip. I leaned back onto the table and just stared at you.

"Oh, I don't think people forget that you are a billionaire," You said as you crossed you arms which lifted your boobs, which I couldn't help but noticing. "But the genius part, I think people realize that as much as the people that work for you or the rest of the Avengers."

"That's true," I said as I took a sip of scotch and sat my drink down next to me. "You know, you are one of the only higher level people at Stark Tower that hasn't called me 'Mr. Stank'. Or at least to my face."

"That's because I actually want to keep my job," You said immediately before one of your hands covered your mouth and you had wide eyes. Just as fast you stood up and leaned off the table and started talking about five words a second. "I'm sorry, that came out horribly rude. I didn't mean that."

"Its completely fine," I said, also leaning off the table and walked the couple feet toward you. "Besides, that's a whole lot smarter than what some of our former co-workers did."

A couple seconds passed of you just staring at with wide eyes and wide mouth before you snapped out of it.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than people make you seem," You said with a smile as you nodded.

"Maybe that's because you aren't an arrogant know-it-all like the rest of them," I said with a tone of voice that I hope that didn't sound rude.

"Sir, Captain America wants you. There has been some kind of emergency," JARVIS voice rang from the room. With a huff I walked over to my drink and finished it then I pushed a button so my suit would automatic put itself on me.

"I'll have everything that you needed earlier on your desk by the time that you get back," You said as my legs and arms were being put into the suit.

"We gotta do this more often," I said as JARVIS finished putting the suit on me and I turned on the rockets to start flying. "You know, when I'm not out saving the world."

With that you laughed and you had a twinkly in your eyes.

"Oh, go do your job. And thank you," You said as you walked toward the elevator to probably go to your office and that's when I left.


End file.
